books or show
by Delena-Fan-for-life
Summary: what happens when the books find out about the show and the show fib\nds out about the book will it end in war or friendship or somthing more
1. Damon revealled

_**Book or show?**_

_**Elena P.o.v**_

Elena was on the phone to stefan when a news report came on tv saying that three bodies have been drained of blood and torn up by an animals out the woods in mystic falls. "and heres Damon salvatore with the latest update". That is not damon salvatore the diffrences are amazing instead of black eyes they are blue instead of an accent you couldn't place its amarica though its not him but it is him. I hit rcord on the remote and said into the phone "Stefan I think you should get over here and I don't want to say this but get damon over here to". I could here complaints on the other end but gave up knowing something must be up if I need Damon over here. Just when I was thinking there was a knock on the door "comming" I yelled I oppened the door and stefan and Damon were there. "stefan come in Damon sadly im going have to invite you in" then under my breath I added "jerk" "i heard that Elena" he yelled from the hallway. "Go in there Damon its just from the Old house saddly ts the same as my room Okay so you may be wondering why I asked stefan to bring you." "No im not actually im just glad I can come in now" "Damon you now the town over Mystic falls there is a guy over there called Damon Salvatore do you have any reletives with your name." "No but Im going to need proof in order to believe you Elena your not the most trust worthy person around." I went to go play the news report and just when it came to the part with that guy over there I reliesed something Damn has never been more into a tv then in this report "Elena when did you record this" damon asked "this morrning when I was on the phone to Stefan why." But before he could answer stefan rewound it pressed play we all listened carefully to what he was saying. If anyone spots anything suspisous call me on 1800-468-890 "oh no Elena animal eater has a plan im outta here" Damon joked well the first part he did but not after that. "dont you want to know who this is" I asked "damon stay" stefan said then Damon came back and pushed stefan into a wall then said "im not a dog stefan so dont give me orders like one let go and said "besides iv'e already got a plan have Elena call that number give him this address I attack him and kill him." Bad idea I thought "no killing in this house Damon and I actually would prefure no killing out all" I said "Elena you are going to call him because I could kill stefan without a second thought and I will so ring that number and tell him you have seen something suspicous happening in fells church and you need some help right now". So that is what I did and let me tell you he is not poliete he said he would be over tomorrow Damon told me to give him a fake name Allana he said it is close but not to obvious. At 10:30 Stafan and Damon left I called aunt judeth and asked if she could get me a blank book because I loast anyhope of ever seeing my old diary again. She told me she will and thatshe will not be home till later tonight and s\asked if I could pick up margret from Sara's at 3:00 I told her I would and went for a nap thinking I would wake up around lunch when I woke up it was already 2:30 a ran out of the house and across town to pick up margret it was 2:59 when I arrived I went and knocked on the door when I told Sara's mum that Aunt judith told me to pick up Margret she told me that Marget is down for a sleep and she didn't want to wake her a carried her home put her in bed and went leave but shev woke up told me she was hungry I made her dinner spagetti put her to bed again then went to bed as I driffted of to sleep I thought what a day I dreampt about Mystic falls damon salvatore


	2. Damon knows

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Elena P.O.V**_

I was awoken at 7:30am by a loud beeping my alarm clock I hit snooze and started to fall back to sleep. WAIT I realized I didn't set my alarm. "Morning sleeping beauty" a voice came from beside me. A voice I reconized amediatly. "Damon go away" stupid black haired black eyed jerk. "wake up we gotta get ready for that posser to get here." When I just rolled over to go back to sleep he pulled my sheet and the blanket of the bed and of coarse I fell along with it "oww" i yelled he is so going to pay. "Alright im up im going down stairs im going to need some coffee if im going to have to deal with two of you. One of you is enough." "Aww im touched." he said sacastacly when I came down stairs there was a note on the fridge from Aunt Judith saying...

**Elena I will be staying at roberts tonight**

**and Margret wanted to stay at sara's and Sara's mum said**

**it would be fine. You will have the house to your self but ****NO BOYS. **

**You can have bonnie or Meredith over but ****NO BOYS .**

Alright I thought to myself I get the message aunt Judith you don't have to go on. After I got my coffee I took the note went upstairs a showed Damon and joked around tellig him. "Change of plans im going back to sleep becase as it says on that note No boys so tata" and went to get changed. I came out in my new pair of super comfy jeans and a lovely powder blue sleeveless shirt. I brushed my beautiful blond hair and put it in a powder pink bow and left my face without makeup. As usuall Damon was still there and with him was Stefan though by the look on stefans face I knew something was up. "Stefan what's wrong." "Elena I gotta get out of here too many people found out what I am though nobody has led it to Damon" "Because everyone thinks my last name is smith lucky me i get to stay Stefan Im going to enjoy annoying Elena." Just as I was about to respond there was a knock at the door. "Comming" I yelled then added softly to stefan and damon "At least stay and prevent him from doing anything stupid and you be good atleast." I went to go answer the door but Damon stoped me and whispered "No." When I got to the door and saw him he told me "You must be Alana" "Ahh yeah you must be Damon from Mystic falls please come in." After I said the words the reliasation of what I said struck me. "Have a seat and I will be back down in a minute."

_**Mystic falls Damon P.O.V**_

I knew her name wasn't Alana that in fact her name was Elena Gilbert but how is that possible when she is in mystic falls. As she was walking up those stairs I wanted nothing more then to pull her neck back and shove my fangs into her neck but with the smell of vervain radiating of her skin I knew it was to risky.

**Please Review need ideas for chapter three please review with ideas I **_**need **_**ideas have **_**none**_


	3. Chapter 3

As Elena went up stairs she almost trip running into her room. "Damon" she whispered, "what" he whispered getting his face as close to hers as possible. "He is down stairs where did Stefan go" she whispered back, looking around a sad look appearing on her face as she realized he left her. Damon saw it and felt a little sad but left and went down stairs before she saw. When Damon went down stairs he grabbed who he thought was an impostor and pushed him up to a wall.

Sorry very short chapter have no idea's I've got Ideas for my other stories(well my HP ones anyway) but none for this one got any ideas please help not the best writer out there.


	4. Alaric

Probably only going to be another short trouble been under a lot of stress but the fact of positive reviews to the story has kept me going thank you everyone.

Elena ran down stairs hearing the noise. "Damon please don't cause any death today please" She said directing it at the Damon she knows not who is thought to be an impostor. "Elena, get back up stairs now" he said losing his grip on the impostor for one second then looking across the room to see him holding Elena by the neck. At that moment if he had a heart it would have stopped. Elena started coughing, she couldn't breath, "So your name is also Damon," The impostor said not letting Elena go for a second. Elena started to faid into darkness and it wasn't until then that he loosened his grip around her neck to allow air back into her lungs. Damon charged at the Damon holding her by the neck and that is when everything went wrong. That is when another Man walks in a man who the imposter recognized immediately "Alaric" he said.

Sorry for the short chapter, yum having hungry jacks for dinner Thank you too

AlisaPhenom

HannahDamonSalvatore1996

X1Sweetie1X


	5. gone

Kay still stressed but next chapter.

Alaric walked in and talked to the impostor, "Damon you agreed you were not going to hurt anybody,the is the only reason I agreed to drive you here. Lets just go." The Impostor had other ideas "Not until I find out who these people are." The impostor said tightening his grip on Elena's neck. Her eyes opened her hands clawing out his face trying to get air back into her lungs. Damon charged out the impostor causing his grip on Elena's neck to loosen then his hand to come away from her neck completely. When this happened Elena fell to the floor then ran upstairs into her room. Alaric got between the 2 Damon's then Damon not the impostor the Damon from fells church snapped his neck. "Killed your minion" He said grabbing a stake and attempting and failing to stake him through the heart. At the last minute the impostor disappeared but not before writing a note and leaving it in front of him. The note saying _I will be back. _Damon heard a noise coming from upstairs but when he got there Elena was gone.

Sorry have a thing about short chapters it is easier to write and I cant seem to keep ideas The reason neither Damon died is a secret if you guess it right then you get nothing Sorry. Who thinks Alaric will be back .

Read and review please pretty please with sugar on top.


End file.
